Pragnienie
by Alex Speranza
Summary: Hermiona ma pewne pragnienie, więc postanawia je spełnić, a Severus nie ma w tym temacie nic do gadania.


Kolejna miniaturka, tym razem +18. Bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam do czytania i pozostawiania opinii. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

...

Severus Snape znajdował się w bardzo dziwnym miejscu. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Wszechobecna jasność chwilowo go oślepiła. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Pod stopami czuł piasek. Spojrzał w dół. Rzeczywiście, najprawdziwszy w świecie, miękki, gorący piach. Zaraz, chwila. Dlaczego jest nagi? Nie miał na sobie absolutnie nic. O co chodzi? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby się rozbierał. Prawdę mówiąc nie przypominał sobie zupełnie nic. Jak się tu znalazł? Ale TU to znaczy gdzie? Zerknął w prawo. Woda. Błękitna, wszechobecna woda. Tak czysta i przejrzysta, że z miejsca gdzie stał nawet 10 metrów dalej widział gładkie piaszczyste dno. A więc ocean. Zerknął w lewo. Palmy. Za nimi błysnęło w słońcu coś błękitnego. Ocean. Spojrzał przed siebie. Piasek i ocean. Obejrzał się w tył. Jeszcze więcej piasku i ocean. A więc wyspa. Tylko jaka? I co on tu do cholery robił? Skoro ze wszystkich stron widział ocean to znaczy, że wyspa jest bardzo mała. Nie było tu żadnych ludzi. Tylko piasek i palmy. Jak on się tu do cholery znalazł? W dodatku nagi i bez różdżki. Znów spojrzał przed siebie. O, leżak. Jeszcze przed chwilą go nie było. Ale w końcu jest czarodziejem, więc mało co go już zdziwi. Zamknął oczy i spróbował się teleportować. Nic z tego. No cóż, skoro ma tu tkwić to równie dobrze może skorzystać z tego leżaka. Przyda się trochę słońca na jego blade ciało. Położył się na nim i zamknął oczy. Czuł gorące promienie na całym ciele. Przyjemne uczucie po tym ciągłym siedzeniu w zimnych lochach. Niestety po chwili zrobiło się za gorąco. Zachciało mu się pić. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał poczuł cień padający na twarz. Otworzył oczy. O cholera! Przed nim stała, również całkowicie naga, Hemiona Granger. Miała jedynie na głowie słomkowy kapelusz, a w ręku trzymała zimną lemoniadę. Skąd ona się tu wzięła?! Jeszcze przed chwilą nie było nikogo na tej wyspie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo.

- Chciało się panu pić, profesorze?

Nie dała mu jednak szklanki do ręki. Pochyliła się nad nim i przyłożyła mu ją do ust. Teraz na wysokości oczu miał jej cudowne, kształtne piersi. Mało się nie zakrztusił lemoniadą. Po chwili, jakby uznając, że ta pozycja nie jest dla niej zbyt wygodna, usiadła na nim okrakiem. Nie był w stanie zaprotestować. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Całkowicie go zamurowało. Usadowiła się na nim wygodnie i znów podała mu napój uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Było tak gorąco, że na szklance zebrały się kropelki wody. Jedna lodowata kropla kapnęła na jego mostek i spłynęła szybko w dół, zatrzymując się w pępku. Zadrżał nie tylko od kontaktu z zimną wodą, ale także od wzroku Hermiony, który podążył za kropelką. Nagle pochyliła się i podążyła językiem tą samą trasą jednak zaczęła od pępka sunąc w górę. Nie zatrzymała się jednak na mostku. Skręciła w prawo i wzięła jego sutek do ust ssąc go mocno. Z jego ust wydobył się głośny, niekontrolowany jęk. Cholera, przecież on jest mistrzem kontroli. Nad sobą, swoim ciałem, swoimi odgłosami. Nie powinien jęczeć. I zdecydowanie nie powinien czuć narastającego w nim podniecenia. Hermiona przeniosła się na drugi sutek liżąc go, podgryzając i całując. Po chwili przesunęła się na szyję, brodę i zatrzymała się w kąciku ust, jednocześnie błądząc dłońmi w dole jego brzucha. Jego penis budził się do życia. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać tego dłużej. Pocałował ją mocno wsuwając swój język do jej ust. Jednak to ona miała nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Był jak sparaliżowany. Mógł tylko odczuwać ogromną przyjemność i całować jej słodkie usta w nieskończoność. Nagle poczuł na swoim członku coś mokrego i gorącego i zanim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć nabiła się na niego do samej podstawy jęcząc przy tym głośno. Położyła swoje drobne rączki na jego klatce piersiowej, przymknęła oczy, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zaczęła się na nim powoli poruszać. Wyłączyły mu się wszelkie procesy myślowe. Zapomniał, że ona jest uczennicą, a on jej nauczycielem. Zapomniał, że ona ma 17 lat, a on 36. Liczyło się tylko to uczucie jak jej gorące wnętrze pochłania co chwilę jego penisa. Złapał ją za biodra i dostosował swoje ruchy do jej. Mimo zamroczenia przyjemnością zarejestrował, że szum oceanu ucichł. Słońce już nie prażyło, a Hermiona i cała wyspa zaczęły zanikać. Obudził się.

Nie otwierał jednak oczu chcąc jak najdłużej zachować w pamięci sen. Nadal czuł ogromną przyjemność i ciężar tej cudownej kobiety. Chwileczkę, coś mu nie grało. To uczucie było zbyt realne. Otworzył oczy i aż wciągnął głęboko powietrze ze zdziwienia. To już nie był sen. To była jego sypialnia, jego łóżko. Leżał na wznak, a na nim siedziała najprawdziwsza Hermiona Granger. Dłonie miała oparte na jego klatce piersiowej tak jak we śnie, głowę odrzuconą w tył, usta rozchylone, zamknięte oczy. Jego ręce były na jej biodrach. Pojękiwała cichutko poruszając się na nim na przemian w górę i w dół, zataczając kółeczka lub ósemki. Jej piersi kołysały się w rytm jej ruchów. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała wprost w jego czarne tęczówki uśmiechając się delikatnie. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go, bez pardonu wkładając język w jego usta. Czuł jej piersi, brzuch, cała ocierała się o niego całując go namiętnie. Niewiele myśląc przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie i zaczął się poruszać razem z nią, wypychając swe biodra do góry. Cholernie mu się podobało, że była na górze, chociaż nigdy by się do tego na głos nie przyznał. Zaczęli głośniej jęczeć i szybciej oddychać. Tempo ich ruchów zwiększyło się. Po chwili oboje doszli, Hermiona głośno krzycząc jego imię, a on jęcząc i skubiąc skórę na jej szyi. Kobieta opadła na niego, przytuliła i zasnęła z błogim uśmiechem. On, nie chcąc teraz analizować tego co się stało, również oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Obudził się, kiedy przez małe okienko w jego komnacie zaczęło wpadać słońce. Pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu czuł się całkowicie rozleniwiony. Miał jakiś piękny sen z Hermioną w roli głównej, której już od jakiegoś czasu przyglądał się nie jak nauczyciel uczennicy, a jak mężczyzna kobiecie. Coś delikatnie przejechało po jego brzuchu. Otworzył oczy. Cholera, ona naprawdę tu jest. A więc tylko pierwsza część, ta na plaży, była snem. Spojrzał jej w oczy swoim wzrokiem bazyliszka, ale wcale się nie przestraszyła. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i wymruczała mu do ucha:

- Dzień dobry, Severusie.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na ty, Granger.

- Naprawdę? W nocy jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało. Mam ci przypomnieć? – mruczała nadal, delikatnie przygryzając mu płatek ucha i ocierając się o niego sugestywnie.

Odsunął się.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co tu robisz?

- Chcesz prawdę, półprawdę czy niewinne kłamstewko? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała. – Jeżeli chcesz kłamstwo to jestem tu, bo miałam ochotę na seks, jeżeli wolisz półprawdę to miałam ochotę na seks właśnie z tobą, ale jeżeli chcesz usłyszeć prawdę to już dłuższa opowieść.

Usiadł i spojrzał na nią, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Leżała rozkryta, całkowicie naga i w ogóle nie skrępowana.

- Mów.

- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jesteś bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, Severusie. Zwróciłam na ciebie uwagę już pod koniec piątej klasy, ale wiedziałam, że nie mam najmniejszych szans. W szóstej klasie moje uczucie się pogłębiło, ale to właśnie w tym roku postanowiłam sobie, że cię zdobędę. – Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie i przejechała mu paznokciem po ramieniu, aż przeszły go dreszcze. – Cały rok planowałam, snułam intrygi, podchody, próbowałam zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę – _no i udało ci się_ pomyślał – ale nic nie działało. Uznałam, że skoro za tydzień kończę szkołę i mogę cię więcej nie zobaczyć, a ty zapomnisz o mnie jak o każdym innym uczniu, to muszę sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. Specjalnie złapałam dzisiaj szlaban, a kiedy poszedłeś po jakąś książkę, dolałam ci do herbaty odrobinę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Tylko troszkę, bo nie chciałam, żebyś mocno spał i przegapił gwóźdź programu, ale nie chciałam też, żebyś obudził się za wcześnie i wywalił mnie za drzwi.

Skończyła opowiadać i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej niego tak, że teraz opierała się piersiami o jego ramię. I co on ma teraz zrobić? Kobieta, która podoba mu się od dawna sama pakuje mu się do łóżka. Gdyby wiedział, że ma u niej jakiekolwiek szanse to już dawno doszłoby do tego, co stało się dzisiejszej nocy. Musi zachować zimną twarz. W końcu nie bez powodu jest nazywany Dupkiem z Lochów.

- Granger, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to był gwałt?

- Odniosłam wrażenie, że ci się podobało.

- Naprawdę? – spytał sarkastycznie.

- Owszem. Gdyby było inaczej to w chwili, gdy się obudziłeś znalazłabym się za drzwiami zanim zdążyłabym choćby pisnąć. Daj spokój, Severusie. Nie zgrywaj takiego niedostępnego twardziela. – Jedną dłonią przejechała mu po plecach i wplotła palce we włosy, natomiast drugą zjechała od szyi w dół, zatoczyła palcem kółeczko wokół pępka i schwyciła za penisa, masując go delikatnie. – Wiem, że mnie pragniesz. – Wymruczała mu do ucha. Jak on uwielbiał, kiedy tak mruczała. Mógłby tego słuchać godzinami.

Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Nie miał siły jej się opierać. Popchnął ją na poduszki i pocałował jeszcze mocniej.

Tym razem to on był na górze.


End file.
